Between heaven and earth
by MrsCaptain
Summary: CRACKS ficiton, Di Radfield is madly in love with her teacher, but does Miss G feel the same way for her? FIND OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUT. Sorry, that summary kind of sucked onion, let's start reading!


**A fanfiction story about Miss G and Di's relationship with one another, and how it evolves when an accident occurs at one of their lessons. I do not own anything! And in this story Fiamma doesn't start at their school, but I'm writing more cracks fanfictions so not to worry, there will be some Fiamma in other stories.**

**Between heaven and earth, indeed.**

**Chapter 1.**

**They were sitting in the boat again, Miss G was smoking and looking out over the water, as always. Di was too, but sneaking a peak at her beautiful teacher every now and then. "God, she's gorgeous" Di thought to herself, "I wish this moment would never end. " Looking at Miss G for a little too long, lingering carelessly. It caused her to stir, to turn her head and look at her pupil as well as a friend with a look of curiousness in her bright and bold, blue eyes. "What are you thinking about, Di?" She suddenly said, pulling the young girl out of her daydreaming. "Uhm... " she began, feeling hotter by the moment and eyes darting from side to side. "Just... How good of a teacher you are!" She blurted out, convinced that Miss G could easily hear the doubt in her voice. The doubt that her teacher would fall for that lie, even though she was a good teacher, that hadn't been what was on her mind at all. A chuckle came from the older woman and Di felt a shiver in her entire body. That woman had her rapped around her little finger. Her teacher gave her a knowing look and smirked, having a slight hunch about what the younger woman was thinking about. "Thank you, you are a very good student... " Di was grateful that she hadn't confronted her about what was lying in the air. But suddenly she continued and she froze, "you'll have to tell me a better one next time." The air left her as soon as she heard her beautiful teacher utter those words, her eyes widened and she tried to move, but she was stuck. Frozen to her seat and unable to speak. Finally she stuttered out "A-A better w-w-what, Miss G?" Using formality as a cover-up. "A better lie, or you could just say what's really on your mind." Miss G chuckled and smirked at her student once again, oh how she loved the power she had over this young woman. Her red cheeks made her feel victorious and they started rowing back in to land. A few minutes of silence was followed by nervous laughter coming from the smaller woman, Miss G had let go of the moment they had just shared and was back to her joking old self. But she was sure something like that would happen soon again, how could she not let her eyes stray Miss G's way? How could she not let her eyes linger on her slender frame, her eyes, her wonderful lips, her jawline, her cheekbones? She couldn't take her eyes off of her chocolate brown hair, it was as intoxicating as her. She'd have to either tell her, or come up with a better lie, and for god's sake not sound like a nervous little rabbit. "Di, call the others, I think we'll have a little competition today." Miss G said, whilst looking out over the horizon with one hand over her eyes. "Yes, Miss G!" She said, clearly excited, she knew she would win - after all, she was the star pupil.**

"Hey! HEY! We're gonna have a lesson with Miss G soon! She said we're gonna have a competition." Di blurted out when she ran into their dormitory. Poppy looked intrigued and happy as always, a slight smirk lingering on her lips. "Oh boy! Finally! It's been ages since I last kicked your ass" she teased her friend, getting a weird look back. "Yeah, you know, neither of us has been alive for THAT long!" "I don't think ANYONE's lived for THAT long" - said another voice, that belonged to Rosie. She pushed her friend and they all laughed, running outside and sharing a few more friendly and at the same time not so friendly jokes with each other!

"Ah, girls, there you are." Her eyes darted to Di, there was that smirk again, so intoxicating. "Well what are you waiting for! Let's get you divided into two teams!" She blurted out started calling names. Poppy was captain of team nr one, and to no ones surprise Di was captain of team nr two. The first girl to dive was on Di's team, Laurel. The short, young girl climbed the stairs to the top trampoline, her teammates cheering her on. Finally she lifted herself slowly into the air, spinning around whilst forming an almost perfect arrow, straight fingers suddenly touching the surface of the sea. When she came back up all she heard was her own breathing and the girls cheering, even louder than before. "Good job, Laurel! You were great!" "That was amazing!" And she saw Miss G clapping, "finally, she saw one of my best dives" she thought while smiling at everyone. Several girls dived before it was time for the team captains to have a go, Poppy was first out. Doing a lovely pirouette and then forming a perfect and straight arrow out of her body. "Excellent!" She heard Miss G shout her way, happy with her feedback she smirked at Di, who was practically green with envy. "We'll see who's excellent" she mumbled to herself. "Di Radfield, you're up!" Their teacher called out and she felt her confidence rise to the sun filled, blue and cloud free sky. Climbing the steps to the top trampoline, she suddenly began wobbling. She was feeling a bit dizzy and coughed a few times, not really sure what was happening. She tried shaking it off and focused on her upcoming dive, "come on Di, clear your head" she thought to herself. Just as she was about to jump out into the air, she got tangled in an invisible net, she lost her moves and plumped into the water with a big, loud splash. Several gasps could be heard and Miss G's eyes widened, her heart started pounding faster and a voice screamed in her head to help her star student. After it was clear that Di was unconscious, Miss G suddenly jumped in and swam after the younger woman. Fear still in her eyes as she saw the student sink. Up on land the other girls were worrying about their friend, Poppy standing there with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. "She's gonna be alright, isn't she?!" They all asked as soon as they saw their Miss G at the surface again, holding a tight grip onto Di. "Take her!" She shouted and they dragged her up to the ground. The taller woman hurried out of the water and fell to her knees at the student's chest. Miss G suddenly straddled Di and started giving her CPR. "Get the nurse!" She shouted once more, causing every single girl there to flinch for a moment, then rushing off to get the experienced older woman. "Come on, come on... Wake up!" She whispered whilst pumping at her chest. Short thereafter a cough could be heard and the student started coughing up water. "Di! Di, oh Di... " Miss G was still straddling her, and was bent down hugging her too. "What what happened?" She asked drowsily, not really sure why she was being embraced by the beautiful woman, but she wasn't going to break free oh no. "You fell into the water, unconscious.. I was... So worried!" The younger woman started petting her teacher's head and returning the embrace at the same time. "I'm okay, Miss G, I promise. I don't know what happened, but I'm okay. " She felt Miss G's head lift from between her neck and shoulder, suddenly looking into those icy blue eyes. "I-I... Was so scared... I- " the older woman tried to explain, but she was way too shaken up to do so. Their gazes lingering on each other for another moment, and that's when they realized they were mere inches away from each other's lips. Flickering looks and deep breaths, Di realized that it was now or never. She let their lips crash, taking in the sweet scent of the older woman straddling her, the woman she was lusting after like no one could ever guess. Miss G parted her lips and dragged her tongue across her young student's lower lip, causing Di to gasp for air. Suddenly their kiss' level of heat had increased explosively. Di had dared her tongue to meet that of the older woman and she felt two hands on her hips and stomach. A fire started in the pit of her core, wanting nothing more than for this beauty on top of her to never leave, to ravish her. "Di " she heard Miss G whisper against her lips and it only fuelled her internal fire. Letting her hands roam her upper body, tangling in her hair, dragging her closer and slightly pulling at her shirt. "Miss... " was all she could utter, completely intoxicated and up in her own little cloud of both arousal and love. She felt Miss G's hands on her stomach, only now realizing that she was wearing her bathing suit, and closed her eyes shut. Taking in the sensation of the older brunette's lips dragging carefully down her neck, with her tongue in close tow. Di's back arched slightly and she let out a moan, causing Miss G to get more aggressive, she was loving this as much as her star pupil was. "Oh Miss G... " she repeatedly gasped out until they heard voices coming their way. "Hurry! Hurry, Nurse!" And as quick as she had straddled Di, she had gotten off her and was helping her up. "Di! You're okay!" Poppy and Fuzzy blurted out straight in her face, pulling her in for a group hug and getting hugged back. "Are you sure you are feeling- " the nurse said but got cut off. "She is fine now, thank you for coming anyways. I'll take care of her from now on. " the strong voice of Miss G suddenly silenced everyone present. "Okay then, let me know if anything changes." And with that the school nurse left the group of women, and Miss G ordered them to go to their Dormitory again. "Di, not you, I have something that might help you" the older brunette suddenly said and Di knew she was covering up the fact that she only wanted to see her. "Come with me." Miss G said calmly and took her hand, moving towards the school once again.


End file.
